


Station 118

by ArtemisRae42



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae42/pseuds/ArtemisRae42
Summary: Collection of short ficlets and drabbles that may or may not get expanded on later on but are way too short for a full fic. Tags and such will be updated as we go.Coda to episode 4x07: He's found a better way to handle his detective tendencies...though its not going as well as one might expect.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Station 118

**Author's Note:**

> 332 words
> 
> I may expand on this but...yeah, wanted to drop this off.

“Damnit!” 

Athena blinked repeatedly before turning on her heal and focusing on the man at the dining room table, Harry’s extra set of gaming headphones on his head and a computer in front of him. 

“Honey?” she asked, frowning, as her husband sighed. 

“Why is it always me?” she heard him mutter as she stepped towards him. 

“Bobby?” She came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump about a foot out of the chair. She smiled, biting back a bigger reaction. 

“Athena, sorry, I, uh…” 

Athena ignored the stuttering to find him playing the game Harry had been playing all summer with Christopher and a small group of boys they both knew. 

“Among Us,” Bobby explained. “Buck wanted Eddie to understand what Christopher’s been doing when he talks to the boys online…” 

“Murder mystery game, right?” she asked and he nodded. “I’m going to assume by the fact your character is a ghost that you just got killed.” 

“I think its cause I kept figuring out who the imposter was so now they all keep killing me first,” he said after a moment and Athena just shook her head. 

“Have you gotten the…you called it the imposter, right?” 

“Yeah, once,” he agreed and grimaced. “I accidentally vented in front of Hen and Maddie.” 

Athena had no idea what that meant but figured it was probably something that gave him away. Then she paused. 

“Just who all is playing?” she asked, head tilted. 

“Hen, Chimney, Maddie, Buck, Eddie, Albert, May, Michael, and me,” he answered and then focused on her hopefully. “We still have an open spot, if you want to join us?” 

She pursed her lips a moment before her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded. “Well, I suppose it is better than you and Michael spying on his neighbors,” she said pointedly and went to go find her own laptop as Bobby gleefully announced she would be joining the next game.


End file.
